This invention relates to a tank for liquids subjected to acceleration forces, such as those used for fuel tanks in automobiles. A fuel tank for automobiles constructed in this manner is disclosed in German Letters of Disclosure No. 25 52 208.
The prior art teaches that the purpose of a back-up tank is to retain a sufficient quantity of liquid in the zone of the opening of the suction line, even when the liquid level in the tank is relatively low, or, when the tank is subjected to acceleration forces, such as those which act upon a fuel tank during extended turning, which tend to force the liquid away from the opening of the suction line. Should fuel not be present at the opening when the engine is operating, the pump will draw air and go into cavitation.
Suitably, the back-up tank of the kind disclosed in German Letters of Disclosure No. 27 23 771, can also be utilized for mounting a fluid pump and a fluid strainer.